Kamelot Song fics
by Vectriz Ikaros
Summary: eee una loquera que me pego hace tiempo, es una serie de 10 sonf fics de Yami-Yusei. unicamente canciones de Kamelot.
1. Snow

Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, así mismo la canción es propiedad de sus respectivos autores…

**Pandora X Yusei: **bueno esta idea me surgió casi de la nada, más que nada es una serie de song fics en los que hablo de Yami o Yusei o mezclare a ambos en la trama… nada Yaoi, a la mejor shounen ai; pero no me comprometo… las canciones serán traducciones solamente del grupo Kamelot.

**Snow**

**Nunca confíes en la noche **

**Ve el pasado también puede cambiar **

**Nunca me regales **

**Vale la pena vivir al borde **

Yami, Faraón de Egipto miraba la noche en completa soledad; su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos. Sintiendo la fría brisa del desierto y la presencia de alguien que no debía estar en sus aposentos, sonrió; su acompañante no era otro si no su rival, su mayor enemigo Akefia el rey de los ladrones.

**Palabras tan vacías en el frío de sonido **

**Tal vez has olvidado todo **

—Te envidio— hablo el soberano tomando el barandal de su balcón —eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, vivir al borde y no llevas una carga como la mía—

—¿y qué hay de ti?, tienes la vida que desean todos en tu pueblo; no te preocupas por el hambre o la sed… te sientas en tu trono y si lo deseas puedes hacer lo que se te satisfaga — respondió el ladrón.

—eso es una mentira, toda mi vida crecí y fui enseñado con el propósito de llevar la carga de gobernar un país— expreso de manera triste el gobernante de cabello tricolor —no puedo amar, no puedo simplemente escapar; tengo que quedarme aquí y seguir todo lo que me fue enseñado—

_**No recuerdo cómo **_

_**Me sentí la noche en que llegó **_

_**Los recuerdos giran alrededor de mí**_

_**No quiero dejarla ir**_

_**Momentos en los que desaparece la vergüenza... **_

_**Como la nieve**_

—Tu siendo el hijo de Ra, deseas ser humano y un humano desea tu estatus; suena a una paradoja— se burló el rey de los ladrones.

—Te parece gracioso, pero es verdad— reconoció el emperador —pero por primera vez, no me siento avergonzado de hablar—

_**Signos **_

_**Nunca me dijo nada **_

_**Nada de lo que podía saber a ciencia cierta Nunca supe lo que iba a traer **_

_**O lo que estaba por ocurrir hoy **_

Tanto el faraón de Egipto como el rey de los ladrones se quedaron en silencio, un silencio sepulcral; ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

—No sé lo que pasara hoy, ni lo que traerá el futuro— susurro el tricolor

_**Mis palabras... **_

_**Casi tragadas por la nieve **_

_**Tal vez ha olvidado todo**_

—Yo me iré, eso es seguro— respondió el ladrón, que miraba al de ojos carmesí.

—Y mis palabras serán tragadas por el viento— contesto el gobernador de Egipto —y tampoco quiero olvidarlo—

_**No recuerdo cómo **_

_**Me sentí la noche en que llegó **_

_**Los recuerdos giran alrededor de mí**_

_**No quiero dejarla ir**_

_**Momentos en los que desaparece la vergüenza... **_

_**Como la nieve **_

—Nuestra charla ha sido entretenida su majestad— hablo el ladro de improviso, girándose para saltar del balcón y tomar su huida hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrasaba.

—no quiero dejarte ir, por primera vez quiero ser egoísta y retenerte conmigo— murmuro

Soberano —pero no lo hare, tu mereces ser libre a pesar de tus actos—

_**Ella es el veneno en mi mente **_

_**Las espinas en la cabeza **_

_**Ella no tiene montañas que escalar **_

_**No hay fallas que lamentar **_

—Solo quiero que recuerdes, que eres el veneno de mi corazón y que a diferencia mía; no tienes nada que lamentar— el ladrón fue liberado de su abrazo, mirando como el joven rey egipcio se alejaba de el con la mirada baja.

_**Nunca confiar en la noche **_

_**Ve el pasado no puede existir **_

_**Nunca me regale **_

_**Cuando hay razón para resistir **_

_**Las palabras envueltas en cristales se derriten**_

El rey de los ladrones se acercó al gobernante y le robo un beso, no sabía el por qué hacía eso; pero pensaba que sería importante para el otro muchacho.

—Quédate con el recuerdo de esta noche, y yo no dejare que tus palabras sean tragadas por las arenas del desierto— sonriendo el rey de los ladrones se retiró.

_**No recuerdo cómo **_

_**Me sentí la noche en que llegó **_

_**Los recuerdos giran alrededor de mí**_

_**No quiero dejarla ir**_

_**Momentos en los que desaparece la vergüenza... **_

_**Como la nieve **_

—Por favor, cumple tu promesa— susurro para sí mismo el faraón, antes de entrar a sus aposentos; tan solo un par de días después su cuerpo fue encontrado muerto. Según muchos fue veneno lo que mato al soberano, pero solo Akefia sabia la verdad; fue su dolor.

_**Fin**_

**Pandora x Yusei: **bien el total de song fics sera 10, la lista es la siguiente:

1.-Snow

2.-Forever

3.-Farewell

4.-Like the Shadow

5.-March of Mephisto

6.-Moonlight

7.-Don't you Cry

8.-The Edge of Paradise

9.-This pain

10.-Ghost Opera.

Estas son mis favoritas, por lo que espero les guste… hasta la próxima.


	2. Forever

Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores… canciones propiedad del grupo Kamelot

**Pandora x Yusei**: ni que decirles, estuve muy inspirada en ese rato que escribi Snow y que me pongo con Forever… (Mas x que escuchaba la canción y subiré un video próximamente en mi cuenta de YouTube sobre esta canción y esta pareja)

**Forever**

_**Pensando en ti **_

_**Cada respiración que tomo **_

_**Me lleva más cerca **_

_**Más cerca siempre, de ti **_

_**Estoy esperando el día que yo me haya ido**_

_**Hay un dolor en mí**_

_**Que no puede definir **_

Yusei Fudo caminaba por las calles de Neo Domino City, sus pensamientos era ocupados por el recuerdo de una persona; su mejor amigo: Bruno. El simple recuerdo de lo sucedió con Zone, sus verdaderos sentimientos y sobre todo el haber perdido a alguien tan cercano lo tenían decaído.

_**Hay un espacio vacío **_

_**Cuando mi amor para brillar **_

Su vista se nublo y tropezó, chocando con alguien; se levantó con cuidado para mirar a la persona

—Aki— susurro.

_**Desde la noche que nos conocimos **_

_**Hasta el día en que murió **_

_**¿Crees que lo deseaba? **_

_**¿Todavía crees que he intentado? **_

—Hola Yusei— susurro la joven pelirroja sonriendo.

—Pensé que te habías ido de Neo Domino— respondió sonriendo de ver a una antigua amiga suya.

—igual yo, ¿pero qué haces aquí?—pregunta la pelirroja.

—vine a recordar a un viejo amigo— susurro.

_**Demasiado pronto se dividieron **_

_**Y la vida ha comenzado **_

—¿Aun sientes algo por Bruno verdad?— pregunto Aki.

—demasiado pronto nos separamos, tengo que comenzar de nuevo… aun así yo lo sigo amando— respondió Yusei con melancolía.

_**¿Va a revivir? **_

_**Desde el caos en mi mente **_

_**Cuando todavía estamos unidos **_

_**¿Va a estar allí? **_

_**Esperando a las puertas de la aurora **_

_**Cuando cierre mis ojos para siempre **_

—Desde lo ocurrido mi mente es un verdadero caos, pero sé que aún estamos unidos por ese lazo que formamos— habla Yusei.

—¡pero es que no te das cuenta de que te amo!— exclama la pelirroja.

—Si lo sabía, pero si mi amor es para alguien más entonces no tiene sentido estar con otra persona… terminaras más lastimada de lo que ya lo estás— responde Yusei

—Yusei…— murmura Aki.

—Lo siento mucho— y así Yusei se marchó…

_**Yo te pertenezco a ti **_

_**Tú me pertenece a mí **_

_**Así son las cosas **_

_**Siempre destinados a ser **_

En el fututo…

—¡Antinomy!— grita una joven de cabello azulado y ojos grises.

—¿Qué quieres Sasha?—pregunta el joven igual a ella, pero más alto, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía del artículo que leía.

—La verdad, parece que te enamoraste de esa fotografía— murmura la ojigris al ver a su hermano.

—Yusei es mio y yo soy de el— susurro.

_**Al igual que la estrella de la mañana **_

_**Y el sol naciente **_

_**Tú transmites mi vida **_

_**Y me perdonas lo que he hecho **_

—aaa bueno, parece que no tendré sobrinos… ¿y qué fue lo que viste en Yusei Fudo?— pregunta curiosa.

—no lo sé, pero cada vez que lo miro siento que llena mi vida por completo— responde.

_**Demasiado pronto se dividieron **_

_**En la oscuridad y la luz **_

—Eso se llama amor, lástima que nacieron en diferentes épocas— exclama Sasha.

—parece que estoy condenado a un amor no correspondido— balbucea Antinomy

—¿Por qué dices eso?—

—aquí dice que amaba a un tal Bruno y que murió durante lo ocurrido en el Arc cradle—

_**¿Va a revivir? **_

_**Desde el caos en mi mente **_

_**Cuando todavía estamos unidos **_

_**¿Va a estar allí? **_

_**Esperando a las puertas de la aurora **_

_**Cuando cierre mis ojos para siempre **_

_**Sálvame **_

_**Transforma donde estoy **_

—lo lamento por ti, vamos al centro comercial— pregunta Sasha.

—no lo creo; quiero calmar el caos en mi mente… cerrar mis ojos y verlo— responde cerrando los ojos.

—buenas noches hermano, sueña con tu Yusei— y sale de la habitación.

—sí, soñare con él y estaremos juntos en un mundo completamente diferente algún día… nuestro amor será realidad—

Fin

**Pandora x Yusei**: sin comentarios… dejen reviews


End file.
